Journey in Kalos
by 127182818284950
Summary: Ash is in the beginning of his journey in Kalos similar to that in the pokemon episodes. However this is pretty much how I thought the journey should have went. Amourshipping! Might be a rated M in the future.


Chapter 17

Ok… I realize that I have not updated in a while, but that's because I have been busy lately, and did not feel like writing when I could be doing other things (like sleeping). I kind of put this chapter together rather quickly, so I think that, yes, I could have done better. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

I don't own pokemon

Serena woke up in a hospital bed feeling a large amount of pain at her chest. She gasped in recognition, as she fumbled around the table next to her, trying desperately to get to the pouch that contained her pecha berries. She barely noticed Ash walk in, who ran to her side and got the pouch out for her. She gasped in relief as the berry went down her throat and the pain started to go away.

"Wow, good thing you fainted early enough, if you passed out in the middle of the tournament, that would have been worse." Ash said.

"Whuh… wha?" she asked.

Ash rolled his eyes. "You passed out six hours ago, so Nurse Joy brought you here to treat your face, but you missed your match. Don't worry though!" he quickly added when he saw that Serena was about to interrupt him. "Dawn told the tournament director, and he allowed Dawn and Shauna to battle, and could even bring your goodra with them, since technically they are only using registered pokemon. Dawn is amazing, and goodra listened to her too, so you guys will be moving on to tomorrows battle."

"W-wow… Ok…." Serena muttered.

"Now you rest, I'll leave the berry pouch closer, so you can reach it better if you need to." Ash said while yawning. "I'm going to go get some sleep…." And he walked out of the room.

Serena checked the clock, and knew that dinner had been a few hours ago, and since everyone was probably asleep, she would have to wait until morning. Her stomach told her otherwise. She tried to fight the hunger by going to sleep, but no matter what she tried, she just couldn't fall asleep. So, having nothing else to do, she got up and went to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, she found a refrigerator labelled "for public use", and got some cooking things out of it. She started to bake, not realizing what she was making, since she was deep in thought, but soon, she realized that she had just baked a batch of cookies.

"Oh well, better than nothing…" she said as she took the cookies out to cool. After eating a satisfactory amount, Serena got out a little bag, and put the leftovers into it. "I'll bet Ash would like these…." She thought. Then, she cleaned up and went to brush her teeth.

After getting ready for bed, Serena realized that she didn't want to go back to her own hospital bed to sleep. She felt fine anyway. She went to the front desk and checked Nurse Joy's room rental book. "Room 018" she branded into her brain and returned the book to it's original location. "Ok, so Ash didn't change rooms since yesterday. At least I checked so I wouldn't go into a room where some stranger slept. "Looking up, Serena saw a pair of glowing red eyes from outside the pokemon center.

"Meep!" she cried in alarm.

The pokemon scurried away before she could get another good look at it.

Grateful that the center was locked, Serena headed down the hall to room 018. She opened the door, and heard Ash snoring lightly. She quietly giggled, and changed into her pajamas. Then she got into bed and snuggled up with Ash's chest, and fell asleep immediately.

Ash woke up with a smile on his face and Serena sleeping happily on his chest. Wait… Serena? He blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but Serena was-in fact- lying on his chest.

"Serena, time to wake up…." He said in a playful voice.

Serena's eyes blinked open, and she smiled. "Good morning Ash!" she chirped.

"Why aren't you in your room?" Ash asked.

"Well, I got a little hungry, so I got up to make some food. Then I decided to come here to sleep with you." She got up to get dressed. "Speaking of food, I have something to give you!" she sang, then handed Ash the little pouch with her cookies in it.

"Hey thanks!" he said as he popped one into his mouth.

"Mmmmm…. Really tasty!" he exclaimed as he continued to eat them.

"Well let's go get breakfast, we still have that tournament to finish…" Serena reminded him.

"Yeah ok…" Ash muttered as he got out of bed.

Moments later….

"Hey Serena, do you feel better?" Bonnie asked as the couple walked into the dining area.

"Yeah, I-I think I can participate in today's battle."

Dawn's expression brightened. "Great! We're going to need you if we are going to win against Ash, Riley and Clemont!"

"Wh-wh-wha!?" Ash and Serena cried at the same time.

"It's true," confirmed Clemont. "Calem checked this morning."

Everybody laughed when Ash and Serena stood there dumbfounded.

"Oh the other thing I forgot to tell you… it's in about… oh… twelve minutes." Dawn added.

Ash wasted no time pulling Serena away from the table to go get food. They ate like mightyena, and were ready to leave in a few minutes. The group ran towards stadium, and separated into three groups, Ash, Clemont and Riley ran in one direction, Dawn, Serena, and Shauna in another, and the rest of the group scrambled away to go find seats.

Before long, the announcer declared "Welcome to the semifinal round! Both these two teams fought tooth and nail in order to get here, and today, we will see who moves on to the finals! On this side, we have Ash, Clemont and Riley, and their opponents will be Serena, Dawn and Shauna!"

"Whew… we made it!" Calem cried, as they had just reached their seats.

The trainers released their pokemon, and the referee started the battle.

"Lucario, aura sphere!" Riley exclaimed, and Lucario shot a blue auric ball at Goodra.

"Togekiss, you use aura sphere too!" Dawn cried.

"Togiiiiiii!" the white pokemon cried as the two balls of energy collided and exploded. Smoke was everywhere, and nobody could see the other side. The audience sat at the edge of their seats in anticipation.

Dawn smirked, she had just bought them some time.

"Togekiss, charge another aura sphere, but don't launch it." Dawn whispered.

"You too, use water shuriken." Shauna also whispered.

"And you, Goodra, use dragon pulse but don't launch it." Serena also said.

Riley saw flashes of blue color on the other side of the field and smirked. He whispered to Ash his idea, and Ash's face lit up.

"That's genius! Honedge, use shadow sneak." Ash cried.

"Get ready to dodge…" Clemont and Riley whispered to their pokemon.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the field, Dawn's smirk vanished as she heard Ash say something was genius on the other side of the field. She hoped that he was talking about her plan, or the fact that she used an aura spheric explosion to create smoke across the battlefield. However, knowing Ash, she assumed that this was not the case. Her only plan was to continue down her own route and hope that it is a good idea.

As the smoke cleared, Dawn ordered Togekiss to launch her attack, and so did Shauna and Serena. To their dismay, only two pokemon stood on the other side of the field. Heliolisk and Lucario had been expecting this, and nimbly dodged out of the way.

"Hey, where's honedge?" Shauna asked.

Then, honedge sprang out from Greninja's shadow, and made a long cut across the pokemon's chest. "Gre…." The pokemon cried weakly, and fell to the ground, swirls for eyes.

"Greninja is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

Shauna sighed in defeat and returned her pokemon. "It's all up to you guys now…"

Meanwhile, Togekiss gasped in shock as Heliolisk launched a strong bolt of lightning towards her, and when the electricity touched her body, she cried in pain and fainted.

"Togekiss!" Dawn cried as the pokemon fell towards the ground.

The white bird pokemon created a small crater in the ground and the ref cried "Togekiss is unable to battle!"

"Goodra use flamethrower!" Serena cried, and goodra shot a long column of fire at heliolisk. The pokemon was covered in flames, and fell to one knee. When the attack ended, there was a brief pause, and Heliolisk fell.

"Heliolisk is unable to battle!" the referee cried.

Clemont groaned. "Ugh… stupid dry skin…."

"Lucario, ice punch!" Riley called, and Lucario struck Goodra with a fist made of ice. Goodra cried in pain, and struggled to get up.

"Goodra use flamethrower again!" Serena commanded, and Goodra blew flames towards Lucario. He too, struggled to get back up.

"Alright, honedge, use shadow sneak!" Ash cried and Honedge sprang from Goodra's shadow, and knocked the dragon type pokemon out.

"Goodra is unable to battle, the winners are Ash, Clemont and Riley!" the referee announced, and the people in the stadium began cheering obnoxiously.

Then, Honedge began to glow a white light, and began to split in two.

"Honedge, you're evolving!" Ash cried in delight.

"Dou…." The new pokemon cried after the light faded away.

"Alright you evolved into a doublade!" Ash cried after consulting the pokedex.

When they left the stadium, everyone decided to go relax in the pokemon center and call it a day.

"You earned that…" Serena whispered to Ash as they were walking.

"Hmm, maybe, but you put up a great fight too!" Ash whispered back and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

When they got back to the center, the group played with their pokemon… ate lunch… horsed around… trained…. watched Marla's team obliterate the other team…. Serena even got to go on a quiet walk alone with Ash.

"Looks like you will have to battle Marla's team tomorrow…" Serena told Ash on the walk.

"Yeah… I guess second place isn't that bad…" Ash muttered.

Serena hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Ash Ketchum!" she scolded. "What happened to 'never give up until the end'?"

Ash chuckled and said "No, you're right, I'll try my best tomorrow. Whatever happens, happens."

Serena kissed Ash on the cheek. "That's the Ash I know and love."

Meanwhile….

Chad and Sheldon were busy celebrating their victory. Marla, however, was busy thinking about the next battle. They had used up strategies, and those would probably not work on this other boy with the red doublade. She knew that this boy was different in some way…

"Maybe I'll just have to resort with powering Salamence up with my aura…" she thought as she began to prepare dinner.

Also meanwhile….

Eldritch/Paul knew that with Yvetel, he had the power to upset Giovanni from power. However, he did not know really how strong Yvetel was.

"I need to test it somehow…" he thought as he paced around his office. Yvetel's pokeball was hidden in his desk, and no one except for his most loyal grunts knew about it.

"Hmm… I heard Ash was taking part in a tournament in Lumiose… Seems like the perfect opportunity to… surprise him."

Then he walked down the hall to get his Honchkrow.

"Oh, this will be fun."

So how was it? Good? Bad? Please let me know!


End file.
